Midnight's Elegy
by Immortal Yin-Yang Sacrifice
Summary: Slash. Axel X Roxas. Axel finds Roxas one night on the road and brings him home. Roxas, as the reverse, remembers being someone else in a past life. Mayhem and Humor insue as Roxas uncovers the truth behind Organization XIII, but is it fact or fiction?


**Author's Note: **No longer updated.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own characters.

**Warnings: **I don't remember if there are any.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

The night was dark and cold, unforgiving rain fell to the ground in an odd beat. Though... It all seemed to be rythmatic. Unrelenting in its maraculous dance, the rain pelted the earth, covering it in a shimmering film. The lights of the building, uninhabited by all, was the only source of light around. The light gave the soft rain a slight shimmer, the scene was all vaguely amusing.

"Man... I hate rain sometimes..." A cloaked figure muttered lowly, as a light flashed across the sky. The sky was already pouring down, and now... Lightning along with thunder, was joining the mix. With a small sigh, the black cloaked figure walked on.

Not much features showed of the man in question. Only a long, black cloak zipped up the middle. Zipped along the chest, but open near the waist, the faberic flared out like tails as the man moved like a black shadow in the night. Silver metal attatched each side, hanging down along the chest. Pants rested under the cloak.

The streets were flooded, not that traffic came through anyway. "Geez. It just keeps raining... And... Has been for days... Then... Of course... Xemnas has to send me out." Another sigh escaped the pale lips. Turning his head skyward, rain began to hit his face. Though, never once did he let the hood fall.

There was really no time to complain however as his 'boss' was expecting him back soon. "He stalks me...," the man said oddly, as he looked around with those bright green emerald hues.

With an area devoid of life, it make things odd. The place delt with memories. When... He really didn't have too many of his own. It wasn't entirely his fault, either.

Memory's Skyscaper was a place for odd memories. Buildings filled the empty streets, with their lights on, but housing no one. Strangely enough, however... In about the middle, the road branched off, into two different directions. One lead to a large castle, white in color. The other way... Was currently unknown.

Splitting the fork was a large skyscraper. "I still don't get why they built it..." He muttered, watching the flashing lights. "Ah...Well..." Shrugging, he stared to walk again, before tripping over something at the base of the steps to the skyscraper.

Falling face first into the ground, was never anyone's idea of fun. But... It was even worse when the grounds were wet and nearly flooded. Shimmering, cold water shot up, drenching him more then he ever wanted at this point in time. "D-d-dammit... Who leaves stuff around for people to trip on?" Moving a hand to the rain-drenched hood, he pulled it down. Red, spikey hair popped up for only a moment, before the weight of the water brought it back down along his skull.

Drenched nearly to the bone, he put his gloved hands down on the water-soaked street, pushing himself up. "Ah...It's cold..." Being one of fire as he was meant rain and water was his natural enemy.

Finally standing up, he stretched out, water dripping from everywhere. "What did I trip on , anyway?" He asked, more to himself. Turning around he noticed something... Different... There on the ground, curled up into a ball, was a boy. His hair was blonde, but soaked... The boy to was drenched from the rain. But... The most adearing feature... "Why is he naked?" The red haired man exclaimed, blinking those green hues.

"Poor kid..." He responded sympathetically, kneeling next to him. The kid hadn't been out here too long, but still... Naked in the rain... Sleeping... Looking around, he tried to think of something. If he came home with a naked wet boy... One of the organization members would say something... So that idea went by the wayside.

"Man... I really don't want to... But..." Taking one last servey of the area, the red-head moved a hand and unzipped his coat. Sliding it off of his shoulders, the cold ran pelted down on his now bare flesh. This made him shiver. "I really do hate the rain sometimes..." Sighing he covered the naked boy with his cloak as best he could.

Picking the kid up was easier then expected. He was really light even with the water weight added. Keeping the cloak around him, he picked the boy up birdal style before heading down the left fork toward the white castle.

"Where have you be- Axel!" A man with spiky, light blue hair yelled once he saw the red-head. He wore the same clothing as Axel did... Most people... No all the people in the organization did. "Axel!" He yelled again, as the pyro came up to him. "Where the hell is your cloak?"

"Can I keep him?" Axel asked randomly, as he held out the bundle in his arms. "Please Xemnas! I'll feed him! And love him... And late at nig-"

"Stop." Xemnas held a hand up, shaking his head. "Enough. Where did you find him, anyway?"

"In front of the skyscraper, why?" Axel blinked, watching as Xemnas smirked.

"Axel... Do keep him..."

"Woo!" The red-head exclaimed, as he started to walk away, hearing Xemnas laugh. He started to laugh too, just going along with it. God, it sucked to have to seem not so intelligent to the superiors... "Wait, why are we laughing?"

"Get out Axel." Xemnas said, before shoving Axel out of the room, and slamming the door.

"Damn Xemnas..." Axel growled, glaring at the door behind him. "Oh well... Better get you to a room, kid..." The man murmured before heading down the stairs and through the corridors, leading to his room.


End file.
